Unconditional Love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Revised but still good Pairings Mikaela/Optimus Sam dumps Mikaela, and tells the Autobots he wants no part of them. But when someone from Optimus' past comes things become dangerous... parts are funny at the end


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Unconditional Love

Optimus/Mikaela

Chapter One

Mikaela stared at the car pulling away with Sam Witwicky and his best friend Miles; Mikaela Banes glanced over at the yellow and black Camaro. Mikaela felt completely betrayed; she had felt Sam loved her he told her he did when he came back to life. But she learned the hard way Sam wanted nothing to do with her, Bumblebee, Optimus or any of the other Autobots. Bumblebee and Optimus felt the sting the most as well as poor Mikaela who felt like she was losing everything. She had come home and found her father had been arrested once again; so she had so much thrown on her and she wasn't ready not yet. She had lost her mother after Egypt and now her father was in jail again; then losing Sam after he and Miles took off. The young woman sagged against Bumblebee her legs she could feel were buckling.

"He is turning his back on everyone me, his parents, you and the other Autobots; especially Optimus I have seen how he is taking it." Mikaela said in a heartbroken tone as Bumblebee opened his door to the driver's side.

"Get in….." Bumblebee said as she smiled sadly and went into the car who had become a friend to her.

Bumblebee scanned Mikaela and could tell she was upset her blood pressure was dangerously high and her heartbeat was wildly rapid. He sent a com link to his leader asking permission to bring the distraught female to the base.

: Bumblebee to Optimus Prime, come in sir:

: This is Optimus, go ahead Bumblebee:

: Permission to bring Mikaela to the base, sir:

: Affirmative, you can bring her; Bumblebee:

: Thank you, sir:

: You're welcome, Bumblebee:

Bumblebee arrived at the base in Nevada and Bumblebee found his leader waiting for them. He had transformed into his semi form and waited for Mikaela to climb in; and he took her for a little ride to cheer her up. Mikaela stared at the window watching as different things passed cars, trucks and a few motorcycles. She could feel tears sliding down her face; which only seemed to frustrate her even more.

"Would you like some music?" Optimus asked suddenly.

"Sure, that sounds good; but nothing mushy, okay?" she asked.

"Mushy….?"

"Yeah, love songs not in the mood for love songs." she replied.

"I see very well." Optimus said, as he scanned until he found a suitable station; that played music which weren't love songs.

Optimus found one that made Mikaela suddenly burst into laughter; he found the song 'Men in Black' by Will Smith and she found that song to fit perfectly.

"I picked a good song?" Optimus asked.

"Perfect…" she said.

"Who are the men in black; it sort of reminds me of Sector seven, they dressed in black and were alien hunters, weren't they?" Optimus asked.

"It's a song to a movie with Will Smith; you're so cute, Optimus." she said, as she ran her hand over his dashboard; which made him rev his engine slightly.

Mikaela noticed it but just smiled sadly as she leaned back in the leather seat.

"Where are we going?" Mikaela asked.

"You'll see, Mikaela." Optimus said as Mikaela yawned being upset had exhausted her body. "You may want to take a small recharge; we have a while for this ride." he said.

She was going to protest at first until Optimus sent a few distracting shocks that gently made her fall into a slumber. Optimus liked the feel of Mikaela on his seat; it felt right for some reason her there with him. He liked the human femme; she was brave and showed just as much courage as his own men. He felt his spark race with sadness when he thought of how cruel Samuel was to all of them that day he came to the base for the last time. It was Mikaela who came to him and took care of his broken spark from Sam's cruel words.

(Flashback)

Sam stood glaring at all the Autobots but especially Optimus the look in Sam's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I can't do this anymore my life has been turned upside down all because of you and this…war." Sam yelled. "My brain will never be the same I still see symbols not as intensely but I still see them all because of YOU!" Sam snarled his eyes never leaving the Prime's optics.

"I'm sorry, Sam…." Optimus whispered not knowing what else to say to the human that he considered like his own sparkling to him.

"My destiny…..the first Primes said it was my destiny to bring you back well you're back you don't be me anymore and I don't need YOU either." Sam said as Ironhide had to hold back Ratchet from using his wrench on the ungrateful human boy.

"Kid, you have a lot of growing up to do Optimus died for you he came back to save you." Lennox said with a growl in his tone.

"I died too why is it everyone conveniently forgets that part they just remember the part where HE gets his spark blow out!" Sam yelled as his eyes met Mikaela's. "And you, I am done with you too you forced me to say I love you when I didn't!" Sam said as Mikaela narrowed her eyes at Sam as she raised her hand and slapped the unappreciative boy in the face.

"That's for hurting Optimus and the others, you jerk!" Mikaela cried.

"You better leave, Sam." Epps said as Sam gazed up at the Autobots he saw nothing but anger in all their optics except for Optimus.

The Prime was shattered by Sam's words he turned and transformed and started to drive away; until Mikaela stopped him.

"Wait Optimus, please!" She called out as the semi stopped and opened its passenger side for her.

Mikaela stayed consoling the spark broken leader; who had been verbally broken by the human who meant the world to him.

(End of Flashback)

Mikaela woke on a secluded part of the beach she was on a beach towel and next to her was Optimus in his holoform robot self. She saw his vehicle form part just a little bit away from them and the look in his optics was sad as she touched his face.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Optimus." she said as he nodded.

Optimus wasn't sure why he brought Mikaela here he just wanted to cheer up Mikaela like she had done for him. He thought back to when she stopped him and got inside of his cab; after Sam had been so cruel to everyone and he had taken his words so hard.

(Flashback)

He had driven to the bluffs where he had first made the call for any remaining Autobots still alive and in hiding. His holoform had crackled to life and he was leaking from his optics he had tried to hide it from the human female. She reached for him caressing his face plates and letting her fingers to trace over his features.

"I seem to have sprung a leak in my optics." he grumbled as she wiped the wetness away.

"It's just tears, Optimus; your sad." she said as she wiped them away.

She felt compelled to take his face in her hands and with gentleness she never thought she had; she moved her lips over his. She kissed him with such a force; it over took the leader as he moaned and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss and the two looked at each other; and it was Optimus who crushed his lip plates onto her soft lips kissing her with urgency and need. Optimus slowly pulled away giving her a sly look making her smile.

"That was nice." was all he said.

"A little more than nice, Optimus." she said as he smiled sadly as tear continued to fall. "I know it hurts." she said.

"More than you can ever imagine we have been cast aside like garbage and it hurts more than I am willing to admit." Optimus said, as Mikaela caressed him making sad whining sounds come from him as she held him.

(Flashback ends)

Mikaela's POV

You never really know what you'll do about certain things until you're put into that type of situation. Here I was thrust into the situation of being close to an alien leader of a race of good robots. He was looking at me like he was hungry and not for food either and all I could was stare at him with a strange look on my face. I moved closer and started to touch his metal body as he shuttered and then offlined his optics and sighed. I ran my hand over his chest plates feeling the heat as his optics grew wide and his bright blue optics wavered between light purple as they grew more dilated. I slid my hands to his neck and slipped them inside and found a lot of interesting things to play with. I found some sensitive wires which earned some interesting sounds from Optimus. I found a cable and worked my magic on the cable and he went ballistic as I pinned him to the ground.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the mighty Autobot leader is trapped." I said.

He chuckled as he let music slip on as she kissed his nose.

"Looks like I have finally met my match, doesn't it?" Optimus said as I gripped that cable in his neck.

"You're my prisoner, Optimus Prime." I said sternly. "It's time to interrogate the prisoner now." I said as he chuckled. "Oh so you find that funny, do you?" I asked, as my other hand went back to the sensitive wires causing a moan from him. "I thought so…." I said as I glanced at him with a smirk. "Now, where else are you vulnerable at, Optimus?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Not telling…." Optimus said as I tugged and caressed those sensitive wires once more.

"You better tell me, Autobot or I will get rough and tough." I said as he focused his optics on me.

He growled and turned the tables on me, and pinned me down how he managed that when I was doing those things to him I will never know. He pushed me down roughly, not enough to really hurt; but enough for me to know not to mess with him. He snarled as he held my hands above my head with one hand as his optics looked my body over.

"Now then, human; I shall ask the questions and expect only truth in your replies, do I make myself clear?" Optimus said as I fruitlessly tried to buck him off. "What are you doing?" Optimus asked as I smirked.

"I thought I could buck your body off so I could retake my position again on top." I said.

"Nice try, little human." he said as his free hand ran down the side of my body. "Now, I wish to know your sensitive spots and you shall tell me?" Optimus said forcefully.

"And I respectful decline, Autobot…." I said trying to stay serious but failing miserably and he knew it.

He started to scan my body I could tell by his optics and the odd sensation I felt on my body.

"You should have obeyed me, human." Optimus said as he found every single one of my ticklish spots. "You should have listened I did warn you." he said as he tickled me with little shocks on those ticklish spots and I couldn't take it.

I couldn't talk except for the crazy little giggles as my body arches up and he kissed my exposed stomach pulling on the skin with his lip plates.

"SURRENDER HUMAN." he ordered.

"NO…." I laughed.

"Very well….." he said as he went back to biting my stomach and shocking my body with the tips of his metal fingers.

I thrashed around wildly finally giving up.

"Okay, okay, okay I give up; you win." I said.

"See to it you remember that; I always win, human." he said as I watched him as he picked me up and carried me toward his vehicle form.

I liked him I mean really liked him; he was special in his own little way. I vowed right then if I could win this alien Autobot leader as more than a friend I would and then we'd see who won in the end.

A month and a half later….

Mikaela and Optimus had been inseparable; they did everything together, and since there hadn't been much Decepticon activity over the last few month's things got a little settled. Optimus and Mikaela had gone off this particular Thursday afternoon; and all alone so far except for the heated kisses and playful touches. Optimus had always been a gentleman around Mikaela not wanting to overstep his bounds. However on the ride over to their favorite secluded spot she was running her tiny hands over his leather seats unremittingly sending him spiraling in an excited way. He was nervous he had never interfaced with a human and he had urges; they weren't human but they were still sentient beings and had desires just like humans.

"Optimus, you seem a million miles away, are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

Optimus' lip plates formed a sad smile.

"Yes, I just have things on my processor that's all." he said as she smiled as he stopped his vehicle form at their secret place.

Mikaela moved closer and his human holoform changed into the robot one as he pulled her close kissing her heatedly.

Mikaela's fingers fumbled with his chest plates wanting his spark; but he stopped her in her tracks. She looked at him with questioning eyes that were so wide and sad looking pleading for him to let her touch his spark.

"No, I cannot let you see my spark yet, Mikaela; I'm sorry." he whispered, as he suddenly sat up his holoform flickering away in shame, that he couldn't share a part of himself.

Mikaela was hurt needless to say she had opened herself up to him; and he wouldn't do it in return. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and a violent jolt in her stomach as Optimus drove back to the base in silence. Silent tears fell from Mikaela's eyes as they drove in silence; she didn't care about anything else just Optimus and why he was blocking their relationship. Once they arrived at the base Mikaela climbed down from his semi form and headed straight for Bumblebee.

"Please take me home, Bumblebee?" she asked the Autobot scout as all the Autobots saw Optimus transform and stare helplessly as Mikaela went off with bumblebee.

"What happened, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus shook his head dejectedly; but answered the medic regardless.

"I couldn't give her a piece of me that she wanted; she gave me a something and I couldn't do the same. We kissed heatedly and she wanted my spark and I couldn't do it I just couldn't do it." Optimus said.

Ratchet and Ironhide shook their heads then.

"Elita is gone, Prime; Cybertronian femmes are gone now if you're happy with Mikaela don't screw around you dumb slagger!" Ironhide snarled.

"I will let her cool off and then go after her." Optimus said.

Skids and Mudflaps pointed toward the sky at the roaring fireball hurtling from the sky; as all of the Autobots went to check it out. However once they all arrived at the crash site Optimus got the surprise of his life. There standing in all her pink glory was Elita -1 standing very proud and how he remembered her.

"Elita-1….?" he whispered.

"Hey there, my sexy bot." she purred, as he smiled and walked into his arms.

"Primus, I missed the feel of you in my arms." he whispered as she smiled.

"Well now you don't ever have to miss the feel of me anymore, my bonded." she said as she pressed her lip plates against his as he held her tightly.

Ratchet and Ironhide shook their heads as Skids headed over toward them anger shining in his optics.

"What happens to Mikaela? Is he dumping her like Sam did to her after all she has been through?" Skids asked, as the medic and weapons specialist transformed and headed back to the base silently obviously truly troubled by this turn of events.

…

Mikaela had stayed away from the base for a few weeks working at the garage trying to keep it afloat but failing. Wheelie watched his Warrior Goddess as she banged things around and cried and threw things all around the shop.

"I'm telling you, Warrior Goddess you should talk to him." Wheelie said as she frowned.

"He hasn't bothered to contact me, Wheelie; I am sure if he wanted me he would contact Me." she said.

"You are so seriously messed up, Warrior Goddess." Wheelie said as he stopped talking as he frowned. "I am picking up Decepticon signatures, Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie exclaimed as the garage roof suddenly was ripped off standing there was Barricade smirking with his fangs showing.

"Knock, knock, Barricade calling." he snarled as he grabbed Mikaela and took off.

It was one of those times where Wheelie was just too small to stop anything from happening and he prayed to Primus she would be safe.

….

Barricade drove off to a secluded area and when Mikaela saw Starscream, another Con and finally Megatron walking out from the shadows her heart almost stopped.

"Get out…!" Barricade ordered as she scrambled out of the police car Con.

She all but practically fell out of him; and stayed on the ground tears streaming down her face. Megatron walked closer toward her and snarled at her when he saw she was alone.

"Where is that insolent whelp boy?" he demanded.

"We aren't together anymore you need to stay more informed, Megatron." she snapped as she sniffed.

"Do not insult, Lord Megatron." Starscream growled.

Mikaela frowned and tried to get to her feet; until Megatron stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't get up we need you on your back, human." Megatron growled. "My men need a distraction from this war and you will be that distraction, fleshling." Megatron snarled with a sinister smile.

Mikaela didn't even have time to protest Barricade, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Shockwave and Megatron himself all took turns at her. Mikaela could barely move when they finished with her; she was bloody and bruised from everything her hair was all tussled as tears ran down her face. They had beaten her in their holoforms, Mikaela was scared and sick; she almost wished they had beaten her to death. She felt horrible, and all she could think of was Optimus, she needed him.

"Get her out of my sight now." Megatron snarled as Barricade took her back to the garage.

Barricade dumped her sore and abused body off at the curb and drove off; Mikaela struggled to get to her feet. Wheelie rolled over to Mikaela and saw how she looked; and didn't need to scan her to know what they did to her.

"Warrior Goddess, I am so sorry the humans were here Lennox, Epps and Graham and several others. They heard there was a disturbance and I told them Barricade took you and Bumblebee is searching want me to com link him.

All Mikaela did was sit on the ground and rock back and forth and shake her head no; she crawled closer toward what remained of the garage. Wheelie rolled closer and wanted to hold her to try and comfort her. The little ex Con was surprised when she held him and cried like a small child would. It was then that Ratchet pulled up with Ironhide who had the soldiers with him. Lennox and Epps stopped dead when they saw the condition the brunette was in and how she clung to Wheelie in tears. Ratchet's holoform crackled to life and knelt in front of Mikaela touching her face gently.

"It's Ratchet, Mikaela; I'll take care of you, okay?" Ratchet said as he picked her up in his arms and laid her on the gurney.

Wheelie went with her his optics looking filled with deep concern for her.

"Don't tell Optimus; I don't want him to know." she said weakly as he nodded knowing that was impossible.

Ratchet didn't have the spark to tell her Optimus was with Elita now the poor human had been through enough. She didn't need to have her heart broken too along with her body from those slagging Cons. Ratchet pulled into the base however luckily Optimus and Elita were nowhere in sight. Ratchet got Mikaela stabilized and an IV in her arm and sedated and it was then Optimus came in alone concern in his optics.

"Why wasn't I told she was kidnapped by the Decepticons, Ratchet?" he demanded.

"You were busy with Elita -1, so NEST went to investigate. It wasn't until after Wheelie said she was kidnapped by Barricade that we even knew. He brought her back after the slaggers had their fun with her and took turns beating her." Ratchet growled, as Optimus scanned her and felt his spark lurch from disgust at what they did to her. "Besides, you're with Elita-1 again why would you care what happens to her now." snapped Ratchet.

"Do you think me that sparkless, Ratchet?" Optimus growled.

"She has been through hell and back, and she cares for you, and you broke her heart; when you refused to give her your spark. I find it convenient that Elita-1 shows up now and you don't question it; especially when you knew your brother killed her." Ratchet snarled as Optimus looked away not really sure of what to say.

….

Optimus' POV

Was I really that stupid and selfish that I thought after all these years she escaped Megatron's wrath?

"But it looks like her, and she acts exactly like her; how can it not be her?" I asked. "No, you're mistaken, Ratchet….." I stubbornly said.

"Before you make the biggest mistake of your life again search within yourself, Optimus; this young human is your destiny not the past." Ratchet said as I looked down at Mikaela and shook my head angrily and left the medical bay.

….

Optimus stomped away headed back to his quarters as Elita -1 watched and saw Ratchet go after him. She smiled and went into the medical bay and saw the human female recharging; and smirked as she approached her caution in every step she took. Mikaela opened her eyes and saw the pink Autobot staring at her.

"Hello….." Mikaela said weakly. "I'm Mikaela."

"I know who you are human the question is do you know who I AM?" she demanded.

"No, I don't know who you are, sorry." Mikaela said her voice wavering.

Elita smirked then.

"I'm Elita-1 Optimus Prime's bonded." she said as Mikaela stared almost too stunned to speak. "I was able to escape and get help Megatron thought I was dead luckily; but regardless I am here now so your mild little distraction for Optimus is no longer needed." Elita said as Mikaela frowned as she watched Elita put something into the IV. "In fact, you're not needed at all." she said as Mikaela's eyes widened in fear as Elita put her finger over the girl's mouth so she couldn't cry out; while whatever she put in the IV took effect and the human girl convulsed violently; until she just stopped her eyes wide open as her heart just stopped and Elita smiled proudly and left.

Wheelie rolled into the medical bay and realized something was dreadfully wrong and hurried for Ratchet.

"RATCHET….GET IN HERE NOW SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY WARRIOR GODDESS!" Wheelie exclaimed as Ratchet and Optimus rushed in.

"Slag it, she isn't breathing; what in Primus name happened in here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Why don't you ask that pink glitch that left here I saw her leave." Wheelie said with a snarl.

"Elita was in here?" Ratchet asked in a confused tone as he glanced at Optimus who looked shocked.

"Why would Elita do this for?" Optimus asked.

"You really are a stupid Prime, do you know that?" Wheelie growled. "She sensed there was a part of you that wanted the Warrior Goddess and she knew she was a threat!" Wheelie yelled as Optimus felt something surge through his circuits.

"SAVE HER!" Optimus ordered. "Come back to me, Mikaela; please." he whispered as Ratchet tested the IV.

"She's been poisoned…." Ratchet remarked as Optimus sent a com link to Ironhide.

: Ironhide is Elita there:

: Yes sir, why:

: Bring her in by force she poisoned Mikaela:

Ironhide snorted in anger.

: My pleasure:

Ironhide grabbed Elita tightly and dragged her to the medical bay.

"Unhand me now, Ironhide!" she ordered as she was brought before Optimus and Ratchet and she looked at Mikaela's motionless body with a smirk.

"You poisoned her, I want the antidote NOW!" roared Ratchet as Elita merely smiled.

"Say pretty please….." Elita snarled. "There is no antidote you stupid aft only a sacrifice for a spark and none of you are willing to sacrifice yourselves for her." Elita snapped as she snorted with laughter. "Poor human…" she laughed, as Optimus roared in pain and spark break; as he grabbed Elita and slammed her against the wall.

"Use mine, Ratchet!" Optimus roared.

"No, you're our leader." he said firmly.

Optimus felt his spark collapse it was his fault Mikaela was beaten by the Cons; and then murdered by the Autobot femme commander. He slammed the femme threw the medical bay door and smashed Elita's head against the wall.

"You unleashed my wrath yourself, Elita; you conniving little venomous glitching piece of scrap metal." Optimus snarled, as he slammed his fist into her chest her optics wide with shock. "Ratchet was right my destiny had been in the future not the past, but now you tore that away from me now, I am just returning the favor now." Optimus snarled crushing her spark in his fist.

…

Wheelie looked at Ratchet his optics sad as he knew what he had to do; he rolled toward where his Warrior Goddess was.

"Doc bot use my spark…" Wheelie said.

"Wheelie, it will…" Ratchet started to say until Wheelie put his servo up.

"Optimus can't do it he's leader, you can't you're a medic, and the others are warriors. I am not that important please save her, please." Wheelie said as Optimus came back in.

"Very well, little bot." Ratchet said as he glanced up at Optimus. "This brave little bot has offered his spark for her." Ratchet said as Optimus looked at Wheelie.

"Thank you, Wheelie; you are more of an Autobot then you realize." Optimus said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; no slagging mush just take care of my Warrior Goddess or I will come back and haunt you." he said as Optimus picked up the little mech and put him on the table near Mikaela.

Ratchet put Wheelie next to Mikaela and opened the little mech's chest and started to remove his spark little by little as memories faded in and out with the little mech. He saw when he first met Mikaela when she torched his optic and when he helped them find Jetfire. He also had seen when he humped her leg and how Sam pushed him away. However suddenly his memories completely spiraled away from him; until there was nothing left but darkness. Ratchet finished the delicate operation as both Optimus and Ironhide watched with urgency.

"She's going to need to rest but she is responding she will need Energon now." Ratchet said.

"Use some of mine if you need too." Optimus said without batting an optic.

"Mine too." Ironhide said as Ratchet nodded and set the leader and Weapons specialist up for the Energon transfusion for Mikaela.

…..

Several hours later…..

Mikaela opened her eyes and saw Ironhide recharging on one side of her and then on the other was Optimus. She ached in her chest as she saw the bluish stuff in the IV'S one from each mech she felt tears in her eyes as she saw the Prime. She tried to get up but Ratchet stopped her and got her to lie gently back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked.

"Home where I belong; Optimus has Elita he doesn't need me." Mikaela whispered. "Why do I hurt so badly?" she asked.

"Elita poisoned you; you died from that poison. However Wheelie sacrificed himself so you could live you have his spark inside of you. You now have a spark, my dear." he said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Wheelie sacrificed himself for me?" she said softly.

"Mikaela…?" Optimus said sleepily coming out of recharge.

She looked at him her eyes searching his as he used his holoform of his robot self; as Ironhide and Ratchet snuck away to give them time alone. Optimus looked at her with pleading optics as he sat by her.

"I was a jerk as you humans say I let Elita's return blind me to what really mattered; I am sorry, Mikaela. I can only hope one day you can forgive me and come back to me; because I do care deeply for you." he said, while she shakily pulled him closer as she saw Wheelie's lifeless body making her cry.

She gripped Optimus tightly.

"I can never stay mad at you; oh my God I fell in love with an alien." Mikaela said as Optimus found the perfect song.

He started playing the song called 'Fell in love with an alien' by The Kelly Family and that second Mikaela pulled Optimus down on her body kissing him wildly as his chest plates opened her eyes growing wide with wonder.

"Sparkmate with me…" he whispered as she smiled and kissed him as she reached for his spark with her fingers and then stopped.

He looked at her then watching as she stared at the huge massive beautiful orb laid before her.

"No more hurting the silly human right?" she asked.

"Technically, you're not human any longer." he tried to point out; as she slammed her fingers into his spark making him yell out in Cybertronian.

"Enough talking, Optimus; I WANT ACTION!" she exclaimed as she kissed his lips plates.

However as they kissed something else was hard at work as Golden rays shot out of Optimus' chest and all around Mikaela's body. The rays went around her body snaking around her legs, arms and all over but they never noticed until Optimus onlined his optics and saw Mikaela's new look.

"What in the name of Cybertron happened to you?" Optimus asked as he looked at Mikaela and saw she was now a Cybertronian with his colors and flames.

Mikaela looked at herself in a mirror as best she could.

"I'm a Cybertronian!" she exclaimed as she threw her servos around Optimus and kissed him in such a powerful way.

Mikaela's optics turned mischievous after and Optimus knew he was in trouble now.

"What…?" he asked.

"Oh you're in trouble now she's going to rock your world." Mikaela said but her voice was not her own it was Wheelie's.

Mikaela slapped her hand over her mouth and frowned.

"No, no, no; he's in your body?" Optimus asked as she shrugged.

There was a dirty snicker then.

"Looks like I got you back huh, Autobot?" Wheelie snickered. "I always wanted a threesome with her and YOU." Wheelie snickered.

"STOP THAT!" Optimus ordered.

"I want some alone time with him, please stop that Wheelie for me." Mikaela said as it seemed he had stopped and let Mikaela keep control.

However Optimus was in for a very long night of sparkmerging; while Mikaela had a surge of strength Wheelie being trapped inside her new robotic body as well had an unstoppable perverted sense of humor. Optimus was not use to this extra potent strength; and he was forced into emergency stasis three times. However as the two recharged in each other's arms a ghostly form was beside them; that form of course was Wheelie and he was snickering like a child.

"Oh this is too hot in my Warrior Goddess's body having her and Optimus Prime together like this, oh are they in store for a wild ride." Wheelie snickered, as he went back into Mikaela's body and reached for Optimus' chest plates once more stirring the mighty Autobot leader again.

Optimus mumbled holding her tighter.

"Not so fast, big guy; I am not done with you not nearly." Wheelie snickered as he had Optimus' chest plates open finally, while Optimus onlined his optics just as a surge of heat roared all over his body.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Ratchet demanded as he ran in as Wheelie spoke through Mikaela.

"He is having threesomes whether he wants it or not." Wheelie snickered as Mikaela smacked her hand over her mouth again.

"Oh Primus no, you little slagger; you weren't being noble you were being deceitful! You knew this would happen that you'd be able to stay in her; you slagging pervert!" Ratchet growled.

"Yeah, I get my Warrior Goddess and Optimus Prime not a bad deal huh and I didn't know this would happen." Wheelie said. "I hoped it would having them both I can knock Prime out constantly." Wheelie snickered.

"You're demented you sick little slagger." Ratchet said as he went outside while Wheelie roused Optimus out of recharge again with more interesting things to do to his spark.

(Several hours later)

Mikaela was in a sound recharge, as poor Optimus jumped out of his recharge, his chest cavity smarting as Ratchet came back in. Optimus got to his pedes and motioned his chief medical officer into the hallway.

"I don't know how much more we can take; the little slagger had us both worn out in more ways than one." Prime said. "Is there a way to stop this and remove him from her body?" Optimus said.

"I am working on it, Prime." Ratchet said, as Ironhide strolled up with a smirk on his face; making Optimus sigh knowing that look.

"Heard you were going at each other like petro rabbits for quite a long time." he chuckled.

Optimus gave him a withered look.

"Not funny…." Prime growled.

"Yes it is, this is hysterical." Ironhide said.

Optimus narrowed his optics as Ratchet got a strange look in his optics.

"Maybe I might be able to help you Optimus." Ratchet said as Ironhide made a strange sound and sat down watching both mechs.

"How….?" Optimus asked.

"It's a long shot I have to remove a piece of your spark and place it on hers. It's going to be very painful on your part, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"I don't care, just do it." Optimus said as he started back inside.

The second he stepped in Mikaela grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. Optimus eyed his bonded as she held him with that primal need in her optics.

"Hey there, Mikaela…" Optimus said.

"Hey yourself, big guy." she said damn near ripping his chest plates apart.

"No, no, no, we mustn't upset the Autobot leader, okay?" Optimus said in a haggard tone.

She abruptly got a crazed look on her face as a colorful human expression passed his voice processor then.

"Oh yes, but we should….." she said caressing his metal legs. "Oh yes, we must run him down, and catch him, tearing every last ounce of strength out of him." she said as Optimus looked at her oddly. "Oh in a good way, Optimus; all in a good way, Baby." she said as she pushed him down onto the floor. "Your mine, Autobot all mine." she said as Prime shrugged then and just surrendered to her.

"All the pit with it just take me, baby." he whispered. "Just be gentle, okay?" he added as Wheelie snickered.

"Not on your life, Prime." he said as the little slagger knocked both bots offline with his antics driving the poor Autobot leader crazy as well as his bonded.

…

However after Ratchet had come back in and started the operation to get rid of Wheelie. Ratchet had taken a piece of Optimus' spark, and added it to Mikaela's spark. He then took a piece of hers and placed it into Optimus' spark this bonded them much more closer than they were before.

"Say goodbye, you little pit spawned slagger." Ratchet said.

The second it worked, Wheelie's spirit bounced all around, and headed out of the base.

"He's out of our lives now?" Optimus asked Ratchet as he nodded. "Thank Primus, good work, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Where do you think he went?" Mikaela asked.

"Don't know and don't care really." Optimus said with a lopsided grin.

"Well after the bouncing wears off the first robot he comes in contact with; will have a new best friend." Ratchet said.

"Let's just hope it's someone deserving of that honor." she said with a giggle, as she snuggled closer to Optimus who didn't hesitate to hold his bonded.

"That's my beautiful femme." Optimus said, as he just held her tightly thankful; it was once again just the two of them.

…

Starscream was pacing back and forth; he knew he had to go back to face Megatron and hated that idea. He looked up seeing a huge energy ball heading straight for him. It hit him with such a strong surge of force; that it knocked him on his aft shaking the ground.

"What in Primus name just happened?" Starscream mumbled.

Wheelie's spirit decided to have some fun with the Decepticons unfortunately at Starscream's expense. Once Starscream flew back to base; Wheelie had taken full control of the seeker.

Megatron was in a foul and nasty mood; he had been searching for Starscream for quite awhile with no luck.

"STARSCREAM, WHERE THE PIT ARE YOU….?" Megatron roared just as Starscream strolled in.

"What do you want now, you slagging blow hard?" Starscream demanded, as he clapped a claw over his mouth not knowing where that came from.

"What did you just say to me?" Megatron snarled.

"I said, what do you want, you slagging blow hard? What are you stupid as well as ugly? I mean really compared to you Optimus Prime is a complete rocket scientist." Starscream mused as Megatron stalked up toward his second in command.

The remaining Decepticons stared at Starscream with surprise and shock.

"Are you mental, Starscream? You don't speak to Megatron that way, do you want to die?" Skywarp growled as Starscream snorted.

"I'd make the best leader ever and you know it!" Starscream said, as he once again clapped his claw over his mouth shaking his head no.

Then out of nowhere Starscream grabbed Megatron, and planted circuit surging kiss on his leader's lips. Megatron snarled, and knocked him away, his optics shining brighter with anger than ever.

"What is your malfunction, Starscream?" Skywarp demanded.

Starscream pulled his Null ray out, and pointed it at Megatron and smirked; as Megatron narrowed his optics at Starscream. He fired at Megatron and then jumped into the air; and took off.

"You're dead, Starscream, do you hear me!" Megatron snarled, as he transformed going after him never imaging it was Wheelie's doing.

Thundercracker and Skywarp went after them to try and save glitch headed Starscream never dreaming; it was Wheelie who held and pulled all the strings on him. Wheelie ducked out of Starscream and headed for Megatron next on his own. Megatron caught Starscream and the two fell to the ground with Megatron on top.

"I am going to…." Megatron started to snarl until he stared at Starscream who was cringing by then.

"Don't kill me, master….." Starscream pleaded.

"Why would I kill such a magnificent mech such as you, Starscream?" Megatron asked, as he began to indulge himself in sparkmerging with a shocked Starscream.

Thundercracker stared at the scene before them as the others followed suit.

"That's just not right…" Skywarp said as he saw the Doctor walk up toward Megatron.

"Zis is not zis zoing …..Ze must scan…" Scalpel said as the tiny spider Con walked up to his leader. "Ze must forgive ze, master." Scalpel said as he did something as Megatron yelled out in pain and offlined just as Wheelie's spirit shot out of Megatron and his spirit exploded in a puff to bother anymore mechs.

"Wheelie…!" exclaimed all the mechs.

"Zes…all Zs fine…." the doctor said. "Ze never speak of zis ever again." he said.

All the Cons nodded.

"That is easier said than done that image will be locked in my memory banks forever, that sick little slagger." Skywarp said.

"Ze must try…." the doctor said as they left for the Con base the fliers taking Megatron with them.

They never ever spoke of the strange ending to a very strange day they had ever had; again thanks to a mischievous prank played by Wheelie.

The End…


End file.
